


Reminiscing

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: He is a dichotomy; she will never get tired of exploring, conquering, and loving.





	Reminiscing

She spots him on the other side of the room, making his rounds. He holds himself with grace and serenity, radiating a calmness that is deceiving. His back is turned to her, prevents her from making direct eye contact, and conveying her feelings.

She lets her gaze roam while she sips a glass of sparkling wine suitable for the gathering.

His hair is a tamed miracle this evening, usually sticking out in all directions. Whenever possible, she runs her fingers through the smooth, silver mess. She can elicit a content purr from him when she hits all the right spots. She has a mental map to ensure the desired outcome.

She has always admired his neck. During their years in the field, she has learned to read the tension in the tendons to estimate his level of desperation or as a tell-tale sign before he snaps. Nowadays, the tension is only visible when he plunges into her to find release.

She can make out the muscles of his shoulders, squared and confident while he shakes hands with some known senators and other seemingly essential people. They have always been a reliable indicator of his mood and a comfortable place to lean her head on. 

Her eyes travel over his backside, which bears a map of scars, a reminder of their journey together. They have been tortured, beaten, bruised, and yet somehow have survived to continue to protect everything they hold dear. She has her own set of scars to match him. A reminder to not give up, never ever, even when hope is fading. They are standing tall when they should have crumbled and fallen. Albeit, she has contributed to the creation of a few marks in the most satisfying way.

Her sight lingers on his buttocks which perfectly fill out his uniform pants. They hide a firmness and smoothness only she is privy to. She has patted him through different kinds of fabrics and still marvels at the texture every time. One gentle squeeze coaxes his muscles to contract, followed by his complete surrender, feeling secure and cherished by her ministrations. 

Continuing his legs downwards, she admires their stance and readiness. They have run, jumped, and climbed endless miles and have never faltered. They have supported weights heavier than him but have carried on by sheer will and determination. She is grateful for their power of endurance and capacity to withstand so much pain in the face of severe injuries. They can still hold her up pressed against a wall.

His calves bring a smile to her face knowing that they are lean and smooth like silk. They don’t retreat when her cold feet sneak upon them. Always so willing to warm her up, never mind whether they curl up on the couch or snuggle up against each other under a blanket.

His feet have always fascinated her. They can be stealthy and lumbering all at once. He holds a concealed agility within his toes, unlike anything she has ever experienced before. She has even found out that they are the only area of his body where he is ticklish. No one else has this knowledge of him but her since she has explored every square inch of them in-depth. She uses this information without shame to her advantage.

Traveling back up his body, her gaze diverts to his arms, strong and sturdy with an underlying need to always protect her either in a comforting hug or when shielding her from danger. She has trailed her fingers over the supple muscles many times and has always marveled when they have quivered under her inquiring touch. She doesn’t get tired of reiterating this reaction and verifying its consistency. She likes them the most when they wrap around her possessively. 

Next in line are his wrists, an affirmation of life with a steady pulse beating underneath the skin. Several times she has been relieved to find a weak one to give her enough hope and strength to rescue him. Other times she has felt a wildly erratic one that had nothing to do with immediate danger. She likes the latter way more. 

At last, there are his fingers, simultaneously the most maddening and most appreciated part of his body that she can indulge in while they are in public. She can grasp, touch, and hold them without any restraint, not anymore. In private, they are the most versatile. They can seek, arouse, caress, demand, tease, encourage, tickle, cling, and provoke depending on their mood. She prefers them deep inside her, stretching and stroking. She always tries to direct their intention. However, they have a mind of their own.

When she raises her exploring eyes, he already awaits her. Over his shoulder, he greets her with a knowing smirk and a sparkle in his eyes. She dares him with a raised eyebrow. A radiant smile breaks out on her face, rivaling the sun on a bright summer day.

She knows exactly what it does to him as his eyes skim over her body. She doesn’t squirm under his scrutiny. She concentrates on his eyes which have always been the most significant and vulnerable part of him. A window to his soul which he guards protectively. She is filled with a sense of pride, knowing he invites her in without any reservation.

She stops herself from peeking at his lips. They are considered dangerous territory when they have to uphold an air of professionalism. His lips form around each letter with consideration, never expressing more than necessary. She regards them as addictive, impressive, and creative, everywhere on her body.

He is a dichotomy; she will never get tired of exploring, conquering, and loving.

Tonight she will indulge in the essence of him, again, and if she plays her cards right, she will discover something new.

**Author's Note:**

> My small contribution to the fandom. Enjoy!


End file.
